


we've got a lifetime to kill

by louislovesharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, bedrest, family fic, harry and louis have a baby and another on the way :))), literally this is so soft and sweet your teeth will rot, minor pregnancy complications, non-au, one brief mention of smut but blink and youll miss it, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry
Summary: harry and louis have a three year old daughter, evie, who is their whole world, and another little girl on the way. when harry falls and is put on bedrest for the remainder of the pregnancy, louis and evie must adjust - but it is all worth it for their newest addition to the tomlinson family.





	we've got a lifetime to kill

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii! when I saw that there was an HL Mpreg Exchange, I had to participate. soooo, I have risen from the dead to share this fic! 
> 
> prompt: Harry and Louis have a bossy, sassy demanding 2 yr old daughter who has always had the world at her feet. Harry's pregnant with baby number 2 and due to complications is on bedrest. Leaving it up to Louis to take care of him, the house, and manage a daughter who is doing everything to get the attention back on herself.
> 
> I made some minor changes to the prompt, and i'm pretty pleased with how it turned out after such a long hiatus from writing fic!
> 
> a very special and heartfelt thanks to my dear alyssa, @scagnetism, who was my biggest cheerleader for writing and helped me edit/britpick, as well as chloe, the mod, for being so understanding and putting this thing together - mpreg is my fav thing ever and i'm very happy to contribute to and read more mpreg harry content :))) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading xx

Harry had forgotten how tiring it was to be pregnant. Nearly four years ago, he was pregnant with his first daughter, Evie, and everything was a piece of cake. No morning sickness, no exorbitant aches or sores, nothing too extreme other than just general fatigue.

But this go around, Harry was feeling very pregnant and very exhausted, and very ready for his little girl to come out.

Harry had just hit the eight month mark, and his bump was quite large. It was something he griped about often, although he and Louis both knew that he took pride in his belly. Harry would always talk to their baby, rub his belly lovingly and feel her kick away. Louis loved doting on the bump even more than Harry did, which was saying something. Louis made sure to let Harry know how amazing he was doing throughout this whole pregnancy.

The thing Harry struggled with most was Louis being away. He had work obligations in LA that would often leave him away for a few weeks at a time, and Harry would never tell Louis that he had to stay home, that he wanted him there with him, but it was getting harder to be without his husband. His hormones had been flaring up lately, and more than a few times he had cried in their bed, clutching Louis’ pillow that just faintly smelled like him after a week of being away. One of those nights, Harry called Louis and teared up at the sound of his voice, so much like home but so far away. Louis’ heart broke hearing his baby cry, and spent hours talking to Harry, soothing him and telling him how much he loved him.

So, when Harry woke up this particular Saturday morning, back aching, baby kicking right on his bladder, and Evie tugging at his curls, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Evie lit up when she noticed Harry was awake, bright blue eyes sparkling and round as the moon. The three year old was clearly energetic and ready to start the day as she bounced up and down next to Harry, sitting on Louis’ side of the bed.

“Daddy! Morning!” Evie chirped, bright and lively but not too loud. Harry appreciated that his energetic daughter could at least keep her volume at a minimum despite the fact that he was being awoken much earlier than he would have liked. It was a Saturday, the day he cherished simply because he could sleep in a bit longer and catch up on rest. Which, with a three year old, wasn’t always possible, as evidenced by the blue eyes still staring at him expectantly.

Harry smiled because even though he loved sleeping, he loved his baby girl more. Her golden curls were especially out of control this morning, sticking out every which way. She was a vision.

“Morning, sweet pea,” Harry croaked, eyes adjusting to the sun sneaking its way through the drawn curtains. The baby was kicking still, as if she, too, was telling Harry to wake up. These girls definitely had Tomlinson genes in them.

Harry sat up with minimal struggle but felt his back twinge uncomfortably. He grimaced, wishing he could do anything anymore without his back hurting. Unfortunately, yoga was too hard with a belly the size of a beach ball.

Evie scooted next to her daddy, her little hands coming to rest on her baby sister growing inside of Harry. “Gracie?” Evie asked, hands rubbing gently over where the baby was kicking away.

“Yeah bug, baby Gracie is awake too, d’ya feel her?”

Evie nodded, eyes wide and serious as she patted Harry’s belly.

“Daddy, when will Gracie come out of your belly?”

Harry laughed and stroked his baby girl’s hair, placing his own hand next to Evie’s on his stomach. “In just 30 days, Gracie will be here. Isn’t that exciting, love?”

“Yeah, I wanna play with her and hold her and give her lots of love, just like you and Papa give me.”

“You’ll be the best big sister, little love. She’ll be here so soon, before you know it. Until then, you’ll be a good girl for Daddy, right? Gracie is kicking a lot and growing so big that Daddy is more tired than he usually is. We need to be extra gentle and kind, yeah?”

Evie grinned and pointed at herself. “I know, Daddy, Papa tells me to be good because you have to grow Gracie, and it’s hard work. And I don’t want Gracie to not grow, so I’ll be the best girl, I promise!”

Harry laughed at his sweet daughter. Like all small children, she could be a handful, but Evie truly was the loveliest girl with the biggest heart. Harry felt so lucky to have the most perfect family.

It was just about 8 in the morning, and Harry was itching to call Louis. It would be pretty late over in LA, but Harry was missing him something fierce this morning. He missed Louis cuddling him in bed, sharing lazy kisses and hushed words, and the way Louis made him breakfast in bed, despite Harry’s protests. He still had another week to go with Louis in LA, and it was so hard. Some days, growing a baby while simultaneously taking care of another child felt like it was too much to handle by himself. As much as he would have loved for Louis to be home with them, he knew that Louis was working so hard on his upcoming album, and his perfectionist husband needed everything to be just right before it was time to release it.

Evie had run downstairs, presumably to wait for Harry to come down so they could make breakfast together, as they often did on the weekends. She was obsessed with baking and cooking, always trying to help whenever something was being made. Harry loved to tell her about his days baking with Barbara as a teenager - about how he helped bake loaves of bread and rolls, and how she would eventually let him help with the cakes and sweets. Evie loved hearing these stories, face lighting up and listening in awe as she watched her Daddy move around the kitchen with ease. To her, there was nothing he couldn’t do.

Harry yawned and looked at the clock again, deciding he might as well get up now. He could potentially nap when Evie did, so the promise of sleep was reassuring to him as he got out of bed. After relieving himself and getting dressed, Harry made his way downstairs, slowly. He didn’t want to call and wake Louis, so he would just have to wait until later, even though he ached to hear that raspy, lilting voice that he had so easily come to associate with home.

Evie screeched when she saw Harry appear at the bottom of the stairs, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down. “Daddy, I wan’ pancakes and fruits and my juice!” Harry laughed at the excitement that practically bubbled out of his daughter. She was nearing four, but she had always been incredibly talkative and knew exactly what she wanted. 

“Alright Miss Evie, let’s see about making some pancakes, hm?”

Another very high pitched squeal signaled Evie’s delight at this agreement, and Harry grabbed her hand as they made their way to the kitchen. 

Within no time at all, the ingredients were laid on the counters and a mess had already been made, many thanks to Evie spilling flour all over as she dropped the measuring cup. She was coated in the white powder, and Harry knew he would have fun bathing her and getting it out of her hair. 

“Daddy, up! I help stir,” Evie demanded, pushing her bottom lip out as far as it could go. Harry acquiesced and lifted her up onto the counter, wincing as a sharp pain suddenly erupted in his lower belly. Frowning, Harry rubbed the spot that was aching. It’s probably nothing, Harry thought to himself. “You alright, Daddy?” Evie asked from where she was perched on the counter. Her eyes had gone wide as she watched Harry.

“I’m alright, lovebug. Just had a little ache, that’s all,” he explained carefully. His answer satisfied Evie, who went back to humming and giggling as she whisked the batter, bits of flour still flying out of the bowl.

“Are you ready to add the eggs, Ev? We need to mix two into the batter…” As Harry backed away to grab the eggs, he slipped on the flour-covered floor, falling onto the tile. “Fuck,” Harry whispered, feeling the pain again in his stomach but willing himself to stay calm. 

“DADDY!” Evie yelled, bursting into tears as she watched her father fall to the floor. 

Harry grimaced, slowly standing up, arms cradling his stomach. He was terrified, praying to every god that his daughter was okay, cursing himself for being so clumsy.

“It’s okay Evie, don’t cry baby,” Harry croaked.

“Daddy, you hurt?” Evie asked, tears still flooding down her face, reaching out for Harry.

“I’ll be okay Ev, I need to call Nanny though, can you hand me my phone, please?”

Evie gulped but handed Harry the phone that was sitting beside her on the counter.

“Thank you Evie, you’re being such a good girl for Daddy. I need you to stay right here, I’m going to call her, yeah?”

“I’m very brave, Dada,” Evie declared, and Harry felt his heart melt at how his little girl was being so strong when she was probably very frightened. 

Harry had to call his mum, needed to tell her what happened so she could come watch Evie and he could go to A&E and make sure everything was fine. He was terrified, so worried that something could be wrong. He wished more than anything that Louis was here…. Louis. He had to call Louis, had to let him know what happened. Harry knew that Louis would freak out. He was so protective over his family and being this far away would leave him feeling helpless. Harry cradled his stomach, rubbing it and crying softly. “Please be okay,” he whispered.

*******

Louis had never been more scared in his life. His worst nightmares usually involved something happening to Harry or their children, and receiving the call that Harry was in hospital due to a fall while heavily pregnant was terrifying, to say the least. Any hope of sleeping on the long flight from LA to London was dashed, and the flight was spent worrying and imagining the worst case scenario. What if Harry sustained some kind of injury? What if they lost their child? Louis knew that would absolutely kill Harry, but Louis also knew that he would be crushed and feel somewhat guilty. If he had just been there, if he hadn’t been all the way across the globe, maybe things would have been different…

“Fuck,” Louis muttered, rubbing his temples frustratedly. All he wanted right now was to be at home with his baby and their baby girl, and he was still hours away. It was a miracle that he was able to find a flight quickly, not wanting to waste any time in getting home to his husband and their daughter, who was also probably terrified. Harry had left him a frantic voicemail telling him he had fallen and needed to go to the A&E, that he was so worried and sorry. Louis’ heart had broken then and there, hearing his husband cry and feel so defeated. The nurse taking care of him in A&E had called Louis to let him know that Harry was doing well, and Anne had been able to stay with Evie. The confirmation was calming, but did nothing to ease the lingering nerves Louis had. Feeling defeated due to the distance, Louis sighed and closed his eyes, willing to catch any sleep and allow his brain to shut off from worrying.

******

Louis burst into the hospital, out of breath from running. Harry had texted him to tell him he was alright, but Louis knew he was probably quite shaken up by what happened. He had urged the cab driver to drive as fast as he could without breaking any laws, and his anxiety left him a sweating mess.

“Hi, I’m here to see my husband, Harry Tomlinson? Could you please tell me which room he’s in?” he asked the nurse sitting at the desk. Before she could even fully answer, he was running again, opting to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Louis knew he was out of shape, but for Harry he would run a marathon, fly across the globe - his love for his husband knew no bounds, and Harry needed him right now.

Room 437 was easy enough to get to, and after what felt like a lifetime, Louis finally pushed open the door to see his husband. Harry was asleep, but he didn’t look pained, he looked peaceful. One hand was resting on his bump as he slept, and he looked beautiful. Louis hated that this was how he had to see his husband for the first time in weeks, but the very fact that Harry was seemingly okay and safe truly comforted him, for the first time in hours. 

Louis walked up to the bed quietly, deciding if he should wake Harry or just get a nurse, but Louis knew that he needed to speak to his husband himself to make sure that he and the baby were okay. Ever so gently, Louis stroked Harry’s arm, his other hand joining Harry’s over their baby girl. “H?” Louis whispered, not wanting to disturb or scare Harry. Harry let out the cutest snuffle, and Louis couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable his baby was. He hated being woken up more than anything. However, when Harry woke up, his pout quickly turned into a disbelieving smile when he saw his husband at his bedside.

“Lou? You’re here? But you weren’t supposed to be home for another week or so?” Harry asked, in shock that his husband had just appeared after being in another country earlier that day. 

“Of course I’m here, silly boy. You thought I’d stay in LA when I knew you were in A&E all by yourself? When I got your call I nearly lost it. I couldn’t stand being on a different continent from you, got on the next flight that I could. Was shitting meself the whole time, hoping you and the baby were okay. Are you alright, my love?”

“Oh Lou, I was so scared. Evie and I were just making pancakes, and I needed to grab some eggs, but then I slipped because there was flour on the floor. And I’m so clumsy, and I was so frustrated that I fell, but I got scared because I was in pain and I didn’t know what else to do… so I called Mum and she’s watching Evie and she brought me here…” Harry started to tear up, hand tightening in Louis’ grasp from where they rested on his belly.

Louis kissed Harry gently, wiping away the tear that had fallen down Harry’s cheek. “Shhh, love, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. I’m just glad you got here so they could take care of you. How’s baby Gracie, is she alright?”

Harry hiccoughed and shakily nodded. “Yeah, she’s perfectly fine, the doctor said. I was freaking out though, because my belly started to hurt, and then when I fell I thought… I got so scared babe, I wanted you to be here so badly, and it was so hard to be brave in front of Evie. She was crying and so afraid, it broke me.”

“I know, baby, I so wish I was there with you, couldn’t stop thinking about you when I was on the plane. But the doctor said you and baby are fine, yeah? That’s great, love. Nothing to worry about then.” Louis couldn’t help but notice that he had subconsciously begun to stroke Harry’s belly, so relieved that their baby girl was fine and that everything would be okay. 

“He did a bunch of tests to make sure. I heard her heartbeat, it’s still really strong, he said. But, he said he wants me to take it easy for the next month and that I should stay on bedrest. He said my blood pressure is a bit higher than it should be, and he doesn’t want to add any kind of risk to the pregnancy. But Lou, how am I going to do that? I can’t stay in bed for a month, that’s so long, and you’ll be in LA, so who will watch Evie?”

“Babe, everything will be fine, I promise you. Fuck LA, I’m staying here with you two. I’ll take care of Evie while you rest. You do so much for her, let me take a turn caring for her, yeah? What we need now is for you to rest and grow Gracie to be nice and healthy for when she’s ready to come out. I love you three more than anything else, you know that, right?”

Harry smiled, his dimples protruding. “I know, Lou, I love you too. And so do the girls. I know Evie will love getting to spend more time with you, she’ll be so excited to have her Papa around. I will too,” Harry kissed Louis, and grinned when he felt little Gracie suddenly kicking away - surely letting them know that she was still there and wanted some love and attention too.

“Alright, I think this is little one’s way of telling us she’s doing fine in there and everything will be okay. Isn’t that right, Gracie?” Harry gestured to his belly, where Gracie was moving wildly. Louis laughed, endeared by his daughter, already quite the attention seeker - just like himself. 

“Yeah, I’d say so too, Haz. She’s a smart girl, that one.”

******

“Evie, could you please put your toys away for me? It’s time for us to go,” Louis asked his very defiant daughter, who was apparently having too much fun playing with her Race Cars to pay Louis any mind.

“No!” she yelled, slamming her cars together. With her lips pouted and eyebrows furrowed she looked just like Harry, but her temper was all Louis. 

Louis sighed, taking a deep breath. How could he get mad at his daughter for being stubborn like he was? 

“Alright Evie, you can play for five more minutes then, but we have to go to the shop. We need to get things for dinner.”

“Papa, don’t wannaaaaa,” Evie whined, crossing her arms and giving her very best pout.

“Evie Jay Tomlinson, that’s enough. We need to be cooperative and kind in this house, remember? That means listening to Daddy and Papa and being polite.”

“Fine, Papa, but I can get a biscuit from the store please?”

Evie could flash her eyes and in one look turn Louis into a puddle. She was just too cute, and Louis often had a hard time saying no to her. Harry scolded him for always giving in to her, but Louis knew about the times he let her have ice cream before dinner, and the time when Harry took her to Disneyland Paris for the day because she was sad and missed her Papa while he was “all the way in ‘Merica.”

“Yes, you may, but only if you help me with the shopping and put away your cars nicely, can you do that for me?”

Evie nodded and clapped her little hands, promptly putting away her cars and jumping up to take Louis’ hand. 

“Alright, little love, let’s go say goodbye to Daddy, shall we? Give him and baby Gracie some kisses?”

A smile bloomed on Evie’s face, and she tugged on Louis’ hand as she ran ahead to their room.

“Careful, E, we walk inside, don’t we? That way we don’t fall and hurt ourselves,” Louis reminded her.

“Yeah, like me,” Louis heard Harry call from where he was laying in their bed, watching Queer Eye and snuggled up with their cat, Jinx.

Louis laughed at how his husband was always able to make light of a situation. He was still having trouble adjusting to being so sedentary and complained to Louis about being bored to tears. It was hard to do things with Evie who lost interest easily, especially when confined to activities that could be done in bed. They could only paint each other’s nails and read books for so long before she wanted to run around and make a mess. So, while Harry was limited in what he could do, that often left him feeling lonely and useless, which Louis hated more than anything. Every day, Louis would remind him of his importance and how loved he is. Mornings before Evie woke up consisted of Louis doting on his husband, serving him breakfast in bed and showering him with kind words, sweet kisses, and blowjobs. 

“Hush you, your clumsiness just can’t be helped I’ve found,” Louis joked as he sat on the bed, pulling Harry into his embrace. “You alright, baby? Need anything before we go?”

Harry shook his head. “Just some cuddles from you two, maybe. Think you can spare a few minutes for me?”

“Anything for you, Princess,” Louis grinned, planting a kiss to the top of Harry’s head.

“We play princesses?!” Evie suddenly exclaimed, excited at the mention of her favorite game.

Harry patted the space next to him on the bed, inviting his daughter to sit next to him. “Not right now, babe, Papa was just joking around like he always does. I think we know who the REAL princess around here is…” Evie giggled as Harry tickled her arm, bouncing up and down on the bed. 

“Silly Dada and Pa, it’s me,” Evie laughed as Louis joined in on the tickling, squealing in delight at the attention.

“That’s right, lovey, you are our princess whom we love very much,” Harry stated, kissing his daughter’s adorably chubby cheek.

Suddenly, Evie’s face changed to a very serious one. “Daddy, I don’t want a baby anymore.”

“Oh, really? I guess I have to return Gracie then, hm?” Harry played along, but was a bit surprised considering how much Evie had nattered on excitedly about getting to be a big sister and teaching Gracie everything there is to know.

“Yep,” she smiled, seemingly pleased with herself at how easy that was to convince her dad.

“But Evie, where will your sister go, hm? I think she’d get awfully lonely being all by herself,” Louis asked, voice going a bit soft. He thought he knew where this was going.

“But when Gracie comes no one will care about me! So she’s not allowed to be born anymore,” Evie exclaimed confidently, but her lip was starting to quiver, and her already impossibly blue eyes turned an even clearer color as they were filled with tears.

Harry frowned; seeing his little girl upset absolutely killed him, and he would do anything for her to have a smile on her face all the time. “That’s not true, Evie, why do you think that’s the case?”

“Because I’m your baby, but when she comes she’ll be the baby, not me,” Evie explained, tears falling in earnest by now.

“That’s alright, Evie,” Louis jumped in, “just because there’ll be a new baby around, that doesn’t mean we’ll love you any less. You will always be our baby, no matter how old you get. Daddy and Papa love you so much, and we love your sister as well because you are both special to us, and we’ve waited a very long time to start a family.”

“You promise?”

“Pinky swear.”

“Okay, I guess she can stay then,” Evie declared.

“That’s very nice of you, lovely. Look, the baby’s kicking!” Harry exclaimed, taking Evie’s little hands in his and placing them on his stomach, where Gracie was indeed kicking away.

Evie’s eyes widened and she started giggling as she felt her baby sister fluttering away under her palms. “She’s so silly! Why’s she kicking you so hard, Daddy?!”

“She’s saying hi to her big sister and that she loves you very much already.”

Evie gasped, moving her face so that her lips were an inch away from Harry’s belly so she could speak to her sister. “Hi Gracie, this is your sissy, Evie. Sorry if I was being mean, but I just love Daddy and Papa so much, and I’m scared they’ll love you more than me. But Papa pinky promised me that that won’t happen, so it’s okay if you come out now. I guess I’m excited to meet you, we’ll probably have loads of fun, as long as Daddy doesn’t tell us to stop being naughty. Anyway, I’ll see you in hospital when you come out, bye bye!”

Louis and Harry watched on, feeling nothing short of sentimental. Their daughter was a perfect mixture of both of them, sassy and sweet and strong-willed and stubborn. They hoped she never lost who she was and that their new daughter was her own perfect version of herself, too.

“Alright, Pa, we going shopping now?” 

Louis couldn’t help but laugh at how their daughter had the attention span of an ant, always ready to go, go, go and see and do. Never wanting to sit still but always wanting to wreak havoc and make magic. 

“Let’s go, lovebug, give kisses to Daddy first,” Louis reminded her. 

“Bye bye, Daddy, love you lots,” Evie sweetly chirped as she hugged Harry, smacking his cheek with a kiss. “Oh, and Papa said I could get a biscuit at the store, Daddy!”

Harry looked at Louis with an unimpressed expression. “Treats before dinner, Lou, really?!”

Louis shrugged, “A reward for good behaviour never hurt anyone, did it, Harold?”

Harry smirked, mind turning to dirtier connotations that Louis surely was not thinking about. “Is that right? You gonna reward me then?” Harry leaned in to whisper in Louis’ ear. Louis licked his lips, immediately turned on by his husband’s dirty words.

“Maybe later, baby, but you have to be good too, hm?”

Harry softly whined, even this far into his pregnancy his sex drive was still insatiable and his husband drove him wild. He knew Louis through and through, inside and out - and when Louis made a promise, he kept it. Harry felt his cock throb just from Louis’ words.

“Will be, Lou… Kiss, please?” Louis indulged him, kissing him so that Harry could feel the love he had for him being shared through the meeting of their lips, a love that was beyond any language and that only their bodies were capable of communicating. 

“Alright, baby, we’ve gotta get going. Would stay here all day with you distracting me but this little one’s getting impatient, and we need to go before I decide to just order in,” Louis pulled away from Harry, pecking his lips gently one last time before ruffling Evie’s curls. She had preoccupied herself with Jinx who was preening under Evie’s attention. “You want me to pick up anything from the store, darling?”

“Mmm, now that you’re asking… could you get me some crisps? The salt and vinegar kind? Oooh, and honey mustard too?” Harry moaned, eyes closing, and Louis felt himself grow even hotter - he knew he was gone for Harry simply based on the fact that he could get turned on by Harry moaning due to a pregnancy craving.

“Alright, babes, can do. We’ll be back in a jiff, yeah? Don’t miss us too much,” Louis gave him one last kiss before grabbing Evie’s hand. “C’mon, munchkin, your Daddy wants crisps, and we need to get started on dinner before we all go hungry.”

“I push the trolley,” Evie offered, taking Louis’ hand and waving goodbye to Harry. “Byeeee, Daddy, don’t go hungry before we get back please.” Harry blew her a kiss, which she caught with a giggle, holding it to her heart and giving it a squeeze just like Harry had taught her. 

“Goodbye, my loves,” Harry waved, wishing he could go with them and watch Evie try to push the trolley or sneak sweets into it, or watch Louis push the fringe away from his eyes as he looked down at the list on his phone that was usually always missing something. He knew that Louis would hold her hand in the shop and that the tattoo on his right hand, which had Evie’s birth date in Roman numerals, would be visible for all to see - a reminder that Louis had a part of his heart in his hands, quite literally, and that even though she was growing up terribly fast, she would always be their baby girl, their whole world. Harry also knew that Evie would want to walk around with him, but she would get knackered by the end and ask to be held, getting shy when the nice lady at the till would ask for her name and if she wanted a sticker. Louis would hold her without a second thought, cuddling her close to him whilst she burrowed her head in his neck, small fingers clumsily tracing the tattoos on his chest, the other sucking her thumb. Harry knew all these things and watched them as they walked out of the room, Evie laughing at Louis who was pulling silly faces at her. 

Harry sighed, rubbing his belly which now felt so large and unpleasant that he thought he would burst. “Two more weeks, little one,” he murmured, smiling at the movement he saw in response to his voice. “Can’t wait to meet you, sweet girl. We’re all waiting for you…”

******

A week and a half later, on a rainy Wednesday morning in October, Harry’s water broke. He was watching the telly with Evie in bed while Louis was making them breakfast - pancakes, ironically. Harry had gasped loudly, scaring Evie who started crying. She thought that “Gracie was being mean” to Harry, and Harry calmed down enough to explain to her that it was almost time for Gracie to enter the world. Evie saw the wet spot on the bed and giggled, “Daddy, did you wet yourself?”

Harry groaned, needing Louis for this now. “Louis!” he yelled, feeling the contractions start.

“What’s up, love?” Louis called back from the kitchen.

“It’s happening,” Harry moaned, clutching at his stomach as he already could feel a contraction coming on. “Louis, hurry, we need to get to hospital, now.”

Harry heard loud footsteps and watched Louis run into the room, a scared look on his face.

“Fuck,” Louis muttered, watching the scene unfold before him. Evie was still sitting on the bed, the seriousness of things starting to sink in, and as soon as it was obvious that Harry was in pain, she had sat next to him and tried to calm him down like he’d do for her. Louis watched as she held his hand and leaned against his arm, eyes wide as she looked up at him.

“Gracie is coming?”

“Yeah, peanut, she’s coming,” Harry gritted out, letting out a cry as another contraction hit. Louis sprung into action, heart aching knowing that Harry was in pain. 

Louis gently rubbed Harry’s arm, kissing his temple and whispering words of reassurance to him. “You’re doing so well already, my love. Let’s get you to hospital soon, yeah? Let me call them and our mums…”

Evie tapped Harry on the arm, her tiny hand still clutching Harry’s larger one. “Daddy, I’m gonna be a big sissy! Hurry up and make Gracie come out already. Please.”

Harry laughed, looking at Louis fondly. He felt so much love for his husband in that moment. They had already made magic, a beautiful little girl with blonde curls and blue eyes who had the sweetest heart and the sassiest spirit. She was their baby, and Harry didn’t know he could love anyone as much as he loved her when she came along. Now, it was time for them to welcome another little angel. A baby that would be both of them in the best ways, a new life to guide and teach and nurture and love. Harry had his whole world beside him right now, and it would be completed by this beautiful baby that was trying so hard to grace the world with her presence. Two sets of blue eyes looked at him, and he would never see shades of blue more gorgeous than theirs.

“You ready, love?” Louis asked, breaking Harry out of his daze. He was looking at him so tenderly, so sweetly and full of love that Harry could cry simply from the emotion behind Louis’ gaze and not the pain he was currently experiencing.

“I’ll always be ready, if you’re with me,” Harry responded.

******

Gracie Mae Tomlinson was born at 2:05 pm on 19th October, a beautiful 6.6 pounds and 19 inches long. She had a head full of dark hair, ten little fingers and toes, and the most captivating heart that already had her daddies and her big sister wrapped around her finger.

Evie was beyond excited to meet Gracie, and as soon as she ran into the hospital room and saw Harry holding the little bundle that was her new baby sister, she gasped.

“My Gracie,” she whispered, completely in awe of the tiny baby that Harry was holding.

“Evie, meet Gracie. She’s very excited to finally meet you. Would you like to hold her?” Harry asked softly, watching both of his daughters interact for the first time.

Evie nodded, and Harry helped situate Gracie in her arms, helping her support the tiny baby. Out of his peripherals, he could see Louis tearing up and snapping pictures, and Harry was grateful that his husband was documenting this moment.

As soon as Gracie was in Evie’s arms, she stirred a bit, and opened her eyes, staring at her sister.

“Hi, Gracie, I’m Evie and I’m your big sissy. I think you’re pretty, and I reckon I love you already.” Evie looked to Harry and smiled, planting a kiss on Gracie’s dark curls.

“That’s very nice of you, baby,” Louis piped up, still recording the exchange.

“Thanks, Papa. Daddies, don’t worry, we can keep her.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, stroking Evie’s curls. “You think?”

“Mhm,” Evie responded. “I think we should keep her, probably forever.” 

“Forever, then,” Harry smiled and looked over to Louis, who looked equally touched. Another surge of intense love washed over him. Forever was a good start, then, but Harry knew it still wouldn’t be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, I really hope you liked it! kudos and comments mean the world to me - i'd love to know what you think.


End file.
